


A Battle Only Just Begun

by Ollie16



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie16/pseuds/Ollie16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Team Arrows darkest hour, they will need to find strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!

Prolouge

 

-Three months after the Undertaking demolished half of the glades.-

 

Nanda Parbet, Tibet

 

Slowly he ascended the steps that led to a large compound nestled into the side of theGangkhar Puensum mountain. The building, while in no way small, was dwarfed against the imposing mountain on which it had been built. The structure, lightly dusted in snow from the recent storm, struck the man as picturesque. The aged dark wood paired with the peaks and flairs of the asian architecture made it seem as if the structure was part of the landscape itself.

 

He had been brought here over four years ago and told that he had been given a second chance. Brought to a place so secluded with a secret so protected few had been granted the privilege to enter and even fewer knew of its existence. Told he had an opportunity to serve a higher purpose than that of any one single country or man, a cause that stretched the world over. That cause though was not for the weak and it hadn't been easy for him. Combat was nothing new, military service was like the blood in his veins just as combat was like the air he breathed. Still nothing could have prepared him for the rigors and pain he had faced. So he trained, harder than he knew he could. Overtime he became quicker, stronger, more disciplined, more agile, more deadly. His skills had been honed to perfection in preparation for the day his mentor called for him. That day had finally come.

 

When the last step was behind him, the man proceed through the opening in the exterior wall of the compound. Lines of warriors could be seen training in formation, their strikes powerful and their execution precise. As he headed towards the large double doors made of ornate carved wood that guarded entrance to the building he was flanked by five men, four on the side and one behind him. Their uniforms of black leather and cloth flowed quietly betraying nothing of their movements. Only their eyes could be seen beneath the hoods they wore as they boxed him in and headed through the doors, which appeared to have opened of their own accord. The six men proceed deep into the compound with the doors closing heavily behind them.

 

* * *

  

“Malcolm Merlyn has left Starling City in chaos.” A voice drifting from the shadows stated. Al-Owal stood silently his head nodding in agreement as he waited for his leader to continue. It had been longer than he cared to admit since he last did real work that tested his skills. When he had been called by their master it took a moment to mask his anticipation. “There comes a time where a city can no longer be saved. Crime and greed are slowly infesting thi city like a corruption, and like all disease it must be cleansed if it is to heal.”

 

Al-Owal followed the the figure with his eyes as it danced along the walls. The inner most sanctum of the compound was lit only the by the light cast from fire that crackled slowly behind him, shrouding the edges of the room in shadow.

 

“The time has come that the league focus more acutely on Starling City. You will travel their in the company of my pupil and five of your brothers. The people of this city live in despair and we shale deliver them from it and restore balance.” Ra's a Ghul said, stepping from the shadows in front of the Al-Owal. He would send a team of his best to ensure that this time Starling city was cured of its disease. Al-Owal dropped to one knee in front of him in a silent pledge to his new task.

“Sir, What of the Hood?” Al-Owal cautiously questioned, his eyes turning upward as his master began to walk behind him. The league was well aware of the vigilante who claimed to protect Starling City, though none of their own had faced him beside Merlyn. The question drew a scoff from Ras.

 

“That man lacks the courage to do what is necessary to truly save Starling City.” Ras A Ghul said as he ideally passed his hand over the flame and circled back in front of Al-Owal. “The man barely defeated Merlyn, a man who was only here for two years? What will he do when faced with those who will bring true justice to Starling City.”

 

As if on Que, the sound of approaching feet drew his attention to the doors as six men entered the chamber and came to a halt.

  

* * *

 

As they entered the chamber he looked upon the man waiting for them. His mentor and teacher for the last half a decade stood before them his expression unreadbale. Stepping forward from his brothers and into the light from the fire he took a knee beside Al-Owal, the light of the flame illuminating the orange and black mask he wore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so i'm sure some of you can tell i'm not the best writer and I have never done a fanfic for anything before. I love Arrow and I have this idea of something bouncing around in my head, its big and ambitious, but I wanna give it a shot. If you guys like this little teaser Ill give it a go. 
> 
> I would love if someone would beta for me or even better work with me because like I said i'm new to this. Hope you like the prologue.


End file.
